You've Always Had My Heart
by Peeta'sBabe16
Summary: This my first fanfiction! This is set back in the end of the first book, when they are returning from the first games. What if Katniss was just confused and didn't want to hurt Peeta? Would she change her feelings or will she hide a very big secret from him? What will happen with her and Gale. Read and find out. Sorry I really do suck at summaries but I promise it gets good.
1. How Do I Explain To Him?

_**You've Always Had My Heart**_

_**This is my attempt to my first fanfiction. Its my first time so please dont judge. I don't own any of the Hunger Games, all to Suzanne Collins.**_

Chapter 1: How Do I Explain To Him?

Katniss' POV

As we move into the train, Peeta finds my hand and intertwines his fingers into mine. I look up to his boy-ish face. He grins and kisses my forehead. I smile at him. Peeta has been as kind to me and loving to me, I don't know what to do. I mean I know there's this part of me that cares for him deeply. I mean he is the boy with the bread, forever he will be that to me. But the problem is that he's in love wit me and I don't even know how to even begin with the word, love.

I mean, I do like Peeta. I mean who wouldn't? He's charming, funny, caring and compassionate of what he does. But when you realize him for real, you see the sweet gentleman he is, and the protective side of him that makes me stare at him in awe. Then you have to remember Peeta is handsome, I mean really attractive. He has that beautiful gold god-like hair, his sharp cheekbones, his sweet thin lips, softer than a feather, his broad chest sculptured with abs of a god. And to top it all of off, those beautiful, gorgeous like ocean eyes, his best feature. They're so serene and I feel safe.

His voice brings me back to life, his eyebrows up as he asked a me a question I didn't hear. I blurt out, "Excuse me, what?" Peeta laughs and I'm slightly embarrassed from my day dreaming. Haymitch patts my back and gives me a look, and tells Peeta, "God Peeta, let her be she just survived the Hunger Games." Haymitch looks at me and transfers his message through a look, "Tell the boy how you feel." I nod and I look up to Peeta's beautiful face, he asks, "Would you like to sit at the sitting room?" I nod and he leads us over there.

He finds a comfortable seat for both of us and lowers me to sit next to him. As I sit, he immediately wraps his arm on my shoulders. I stiffen in suprise, and he jolts back saying, "I'm sorry! Is that okay? My arm there?" I crack a smile, always the gentleman. I nod and he relaxes.

The train slowly begins to move and I finally take a breath. I relax into Peeta'embrace. I sigh, and her rubs my shoulder with his thumb. He says, "We're finally going home, nobody is going to bother us no more. Isn't it great?" I nod and decide I need to tell him before we get to District 12. I say, "Peeta?" He turns me and I know I have his full attention. I continue, "I need to get something off my chest, I-I-I-" He cuts me off, with concern on his face, "You what, Katniss?" I stop, and sigh, "Peeta, I'm not-" Effie cuts me off, "Katniss and Peeta, I need to speak to both to you! I need to-" She stops when she sees our position, she asks, "Did I interrupt something?" Peeta says, "Its ok, Effie. Katniss was going to tell me something." He looks at me smiling and I suddenly can't break his heart. Not here I can't. I lie, "I don't feel well, Peeta, can you get me a glass of water?" He wipes concern of his face, and says, "Yes, yes Kat anything for you." Effie says, "I can fix that." She calls and Avox to bring me a glass of water. She says, "There you go, Katniss. Drink." I smile weakly, and sip the water.

She sits across from us and I growl. I don't want her here. I wan't to be alone with Peeta. She starts, "Ok we will get to your district, and..." I lose her from there, and go to looking at Peeta. Effie blabs her head off and Peeta has her full attention. I stare at his blond eyelashes and defined cheekbones. The way his eyes flicker up and down, the way his blond hair moves when his head does. How I'm going to tell him, I can't love him because I'm afraid of any wrong move I make. I can't put him in harm's way.

Then my concience breaks its trance when I hear Peeta and see those blue eyes looking into my gray ones. He says, "Kat, you still there?" He chuckles, and I say, "Huh?" He kisses my forehead and Effie begins a fit, "God, Katniss can you please have a few manners, I swear-" Haymitch comes in and says, "Effie the kids are going home can you give them some privacy please. They're tired." She says, "Oh ok, but we will have this conversation." She leaves and I sigh of relief.

Peeta chuckles, and I say, "Sometimes I can't stand her." He frowns, "She's human just like you. Just because she was born in the Capitol, she's different." My stubborness wins over his words. "Still she's a Capotilite no." He shakes his head, and wears his beautiful smile. "I love your stubborness." I roll my eyes at him, and he reaches to my waist to pull me closer to him. He reaches one of my ticklish spots by accident and I laugh. He seems confused and then goes back to it. And I can't help but laugh again, "Peeta, stop it!" He grins, "Oh Katniss Everdeen, is ticklish?" I shake my head and laugh. He keeps tickling me, and I tell him to stop. He stops and I calm down, smiling like a fool. He wears the same face. I wish it can always be this way.

The train stops and the attendant says we are refueling the train. Peeta gives me a hand and he says, "Lets go out for air." We leave and walk hand in hand down the path of flowers. He goes down and sweeps up a bunch of wild flowers, gathers them in his hands. He then hands the bouquet to me, please with his work. I force a smile and try not to think that the flowers are actually wild onions, like the one's back home with Gale in the forest.

Gale, what am I going to tell him? I mean I've survived the Hunger Games! Just like he said. I look back at Peeta and say, "Thank you." And Haymitch appears and says, "Good job you both keep it up until we get back to District 12." I flinch when Peeta looks at me confused. The drunk leaves and I turn to Peeta.

He looks at me and says, "Do you know of what he's talking about?" I bite my lip and say it, "The Capitol didn't like our little stunt of poisonous berries." He asks, "So...?" I say, "Haymitch has been coaching me not to mess up." He says, "Coaching you but not me?"


	2. I Knew I Was A Fool

_**So like I got two new followers, and OMG seriously that means a lot to me. I honestly think I'm not that great of a writer but you guys make me feel special. Hope you like this next chapter!**_

Chapter 2: I Knew I Was A Fool

Peeta's POV

Why is he coaching her? I mean...it hits me. Katniss is acting. She answers, "He knew you were smart enough to get it right." I ask the dangerous question, "So all this time..." as in the arena she was acting, "...in the arena... You had some sort of communication worked out?" She shakes her head, "Haymitch sent stuff and I knew what he wanted." I ask the final question, "So it was all an act?"

She looks down and sighs. Covering her forehead with her hand. She looks up with tears in her eyes, "Not all of it, Peeta." That translates in my head, 'Yes Peeta it was all an act.' My eyes rim with tears, the girl I've loved since I was 5, who I almost gave my life for, doesn't love me. And worst of all: played with my feelings. _My feelings_. She brings me back to life as she touches my arm, saying, "Peeta?"

I flinch at her touch and move away. She shrieks, "Peeta?!" I'm angry and so angry at her, "I can't believe you. You know god how much I-" I stop myself when she gets closer. She says, "I'm confused, Peeta." I'm literally ripping my hair out, "No, no, no... you played with my feelings, and-and-and-I can't-...believe I'm- I'm in love with you!" She cries. God like I'm gonna fall for that. "No, don't cry. Don't pity me. I was a fool to think you ever, even the slightest chance of loving me." Katniss stammers out, "No-no, Peeta- I just- please...I-" I cut her off, "Whatever you say is a lie. If you are so confused, well then... tell me when you figure it out." She cries harder and tries to stop me going back to the train. Her fingers just barely touch my arm, but I flinch and growl, "Don't touch me!" She scrunches back and I turn to go to the train. I enter and Haymitch asks, "The girl?" I growl, "I don't care." He seems startled. I pass by him, and go to my room. I enter and shut the door.

I find a vase and throw it a the wall. It releases some of my anger. But I can't help it, I am so in love with her. I love her so much, it hurts. And I was such an asshole to her. What did I expect? She couldn't fall in love with me in 2 weeks. I know she did it to save us, but my heart only hurts now. I have to say sorry to her.

I run to the door and grab the doorknow. I stop right when I hear run in sobbing, "I'm so stupid! God, I hate my life! I just want to go home!" She opens her room and shuts it hard. Why is she crying like that? She made it so clear that she doesn't love me.

'No Peeta you being stupid. She sayed she's confused! Why do you think she's crying?' My concience tells me. Well there is one thing: I love Katniss Everdeen unconditionally. I stay in my bed for what seems forever until Portia comes in. She quietly opens and closes the door. I sigh, and try to hide my tear-stained face.

She comes and sits quietly, "Peeta?" she asks. I turn to her. She says, "Were almost in District 12. And you need to be ready." District 12, to where my mother and my family is and Katniss' family and Gale... Gale! I hate him. And I cry because I know Katniss loves him, not me. Portia comes over and rubs my back. I cry out, "I love her so much!" She nods and says, "I know. And were going to make this right. Peeta you need to give her space, I mean she did just win the Hunger Games, and to finish it off, with you! A boy who she loves but won't admit it. Now come we have to have you presentable."

We get up and my prep team begins stuffing my hair, removing any flaws and then they leave. I dress in undergarments as Portia comes in with my suit. She helps me dress in it. I wear a white T-shirt, with a gray blazer, and comfortable, dark jeans and to finish it off with black dress shoes. I look at myself in the mirror, I look...so normal. I love it, and Portia sees my smile.

She says, "There's my Peeta. Now go out you are going to be fine." My hands begin to tremble, and she sees it. I stutter, "Portia-what am-I-I going-to-to-to say?" She grabs both my hands, "You tell her how much you love her, when she comes looking for you. Okay?" I nod and we head out.

We head to the living room arriving in District 12 already. She's there already, with Cinna finishing up her make-up. He tells her quietly, "Katniss, you need to stop crying. It's not helping" She tries but Cinna flickers his eyes to me just once. And even though she has her back to me, she noticed the exchange. She starts gasping for air, and Cinna tries to calm her down. But I see it before anyone else does. I catch her before she hits the ground.

Effie shrieks, "Katniss!" They rush to her, Haymitch says, "Someone bring a glass of water!" The Avox returns with a glass and a cloth. He asks, "Can you carry her, Peeta?" I nod and pick her up like nothing. I hate it how she's so light. She doesn't weigh more than 80 pounds. And it kills me. I set her down on the couch, and move back.

They wipe her face and she comes back. "What?...What happened?" she asks Cinna. I turn my back and hear they're conversation. He answers, "You fainted." She then cries. God, its killing me to hear her like this. But she wanted this, she wanted my love to keep to myself. I don't understand why she is crying.

I turn back to her and our eyes instantly lock with mine. My eyes begin to water, and Portia comes in yelling, "I found it, Cinna!" She comes in with a small bottle. She throws my head back and put one drop in each eye. My eyes instantly down the pain and I have to blink several times for my eyes to adjust. Cinna puts them in her eyes, and they instantly turn white. Portia says, "They're called eye drops, relieves the pain and turns then back to white."

I'm still staring at her, looking so beautiful in that blue dress with her hair down and her make-up so nicely done. I can't keep my eyes off her. She's so... her. She catches me staring, and I look away. All I want is a private moment with her to tell her that I love her so.

I feel brave enough to say, "Can I speak to Katniss alone, please?" Effie negates that, "No, Peeta-" I cut her off, "Everyone leave!" They all are startled and leave the cart. I can see I even scared her as well. I take a seat and begin.

_**So, how was that? Good? Bad? If your asking why Peeta is so mean to her, well because I feel like what he did to him was messed and I see it this way if Peeta wasn't so soft. He has a rough side to him. Please Follow and Review. See you next chapter!:)**_


	3. I Know I Broke His Heart

_**Omg guys, those reading this and following this, are like amazing. I didn't know I had people liking my stories! Seriously guys, I appreciate it a lot. I'll try updating as soon as possible every thing for you guys. Here's chapter 3, enjoy. **_

Chapter 3: I Know I Broke His Heart

Katniss' POV

"Katniss we need to go out there and look like a couple. We need to look in love." Peeta claims. I want to cry. He looks extremely broken, what did I do? I mean all I wanted him to know that I wasn't ready for a relationship, because I'm afraid my actions will hurt him. I have to keep him safe. Not sweet Peeta, not hurting him.

I look back at him and say, "Peeta, I-" He cuts me off easily, "No, I don't care what you feel, now we have a serious matter on our hands. You have to suck it up and act for the cameras...just like you've been doing." His last words cut me like knifes to my heart. I get up and look out our cheering district. And suddently I realize what Peeta tells me is true. We have to act in love, he's already there. I'm the only one acting.

But the way he was so struct about it, pissed me off. And now its my turn to give him fire. "Yes, lets go already." I take him off guard, "Because I fought to come home, the only person I love more that everything in this world, and that's Primrose Everdeen. My little duck." I move towards the door ready to leave, but not finished. He turns to me stammering, "Yeah, I-I-mean-me-" I cut him off, "Compose yourself for the camera, Peeta. If you want to play an act, then I will. My feelings will not matter, just like when my father died." I see him flinch, and see his expression changes to complete sadness. He pulls his hand out saying, "One more time, for the audience." I take it in fear of the moment I have to let go of the boy of with the bread.

-Next Day...

I wake up early to receive our houses. I get up and put on an outfit Cinna left for me. Comfortable black jeans, hugging my legs everywhere, a long baby blue blouse and matching flats. I finish braiding my hair as my little duck wakes up. She sees me and gasps, "Katniss, you are so pretty!" I smile as I see her so excited. My mother comes in the room clearly being already awake, and said, "Breakfest is on the table." I nod and send Prim to change.

I sit at our table and I take a bite of the bread and drink my tea. Prim comes in giggling and twirling in the yellow dress Cinna made for her. I tell her, "You look beautiful." She giggles and sits eating her bread. She asks, "So Katniss were going to live in the Victors Village?" I nod and add, "No more starving and we have everything we need." She comes over hugging me, "I'm so glad you're back. I love you." I hug her tightly, "I love you too, I made you that promise and I needed to keep it."

She smiles and my mother says, "Let's get going girls. They already sent our belongings to the house." We get up and I look at our house one more time. I close the door and me and my family head over to the Justice Building. As we walk over there, I see him in the distance. Walking over at the same time, Primrose sees him too. "Peeta!" she yells.

He sees her and smiles one of those genuine ones. "Prim!" he says. She runs to hug him, seems like yesterday they had bonded so quickly. They hug and we meet. I really don't want to talk to Peeta. He seems so broken from yesterday and its all my fault. He says, "Hey, Katniss." I wave and say, "Hello." He turns to Prim and smiles, "Ready for your new house?" She squeals, "Of course. And yours..." They both get lost in conversation. I walk next to my mother in silence, until she speaks.

"Katniss may I ask you something?" she questions. I nod and she takes a breath, "What's going on with you and Peeta? He's such a wonderful boy, and today he was so blunt." I sigh I didn't want her to ask that. My eyes begin to water, and my voice quivers. "Its my fault, mom." She seems shocked, "No, Katniss what happened?" I keep going, "I told Peeta, I didn't know what I felt for him, because...be-because- I'm-I-I'm-" She stops in front of me, "Because your afraid." I nod and she puts her hands on my shoulders. She sighs and says, "Katniss, don't be afraid dear. He's so wonderful, and I know he can make you happy. I see the way you two look at each other, pure... love."

I turn her down, "I don't deserve him." She shakes her head, "You see that's where you are wrong. You're are everything he wants." I smile just imagining being with him. I miss his arms encircling me. I look over to Prim and Peeta waiting for us. His face is full of worry. I give him a small smile and he returns an exact same one. I look over to my mother, "Okay, I'll keep it in mind."

We resume to the Justice Building. We enter and me and Peeta go up front. There is a man there already waiting for us to sign. He hands each of us a pen to sign. I read the papers before I sign. The house is ours until I die or choose not to live there anymore. I sign it in my best elegant writing. I look over to Peeta who had been waiting for me. He smiles and looks over to the man. The man hands us both, two keys to our hourses. I look over at them, and the man says, "Congradulations." He leaves and we exit the Justice Building. Onward to our new house, our new hell.

_**Did you like? Yes or nahh? Review and Follow! :) I'll try my best to post a new chapter everyday. Thanks! Love Y'all 33333**_


	4. So This Is Us

_**Guys thank you to the moon for following and reviewing. I enjoy writing for you guys but its hard to keep up with school/social/fanfiction life at the same time. Trust me I am doing my best! Keep following and reviewing. I'll try updating every day or every other day. Bear with me please! I love y'all. Keep up and here's your next chapter. Enjoy! :)**_

Chapter 4: So This Is Us.

Peeta's POV

Prim asks me, "Are you excited?!" I chuckle at her girliness. "Yeah, but I'm living alone." She says, "What about Katniss?" I frown I realize she musn't know. "I don't think she wants to live with me." I answer. She frowns and says, "Why not?" I look back to see them a safe distance away. I say, "Katniss' doesn't feel the same as I feel for her." She gasps, "Your lying?" I shake my head, "No, sadly not."

She grunts, "No, Peeta she loves you. I know it." I look over to the twelve year-old next to me. She smiles at me, "No I'm not lying. I know love when I see it and its all over you and her." I sigh, "Kat doesn't want me Prim! I love her!" She says the exact explanation I'm looking for. "She does its just you know its hard for her to open up..." I nod in understanding, "...Peeta don't you see... she's afraid of love ever since dad died."

I take this in. She loves me! She loves me...but is afraid. Prim cuts my thoughts, "Peeta give her time, she scared of love. Don't pressure her just be you. I see her falling for you every minute." I chuckle and wear a stupid lovestruck grin, "Just as I for her."

We arrive and I say good-bye to the Everdeen family. I walk over to my house which is right in front of Katniss'. I unlock it and enter. I gasp, its so big. White walls, big stairs, and I walk over to the kitchen. It's so big and perfect for baking. I go to the pantry and open up to much food and wines of all sorts. I open the fridge, and same.

I look over the living room to find a beautiful fire place. I immediately put it up, to warm up the house. It is fall and we need to place to warm up. I go adventure upstairs and find the master bedroom. I enter and touch the bed, blue satin and fine white pillows. The walls painted a fine blue, not so dark, not so light, just perfect. I find a closet full of garnments already and dresser full of clothes. A dresser and mirror and the bathroom connected.

I enter it full on white. Towels stacked with soaps and hair products. A full on mirror, and a shower/tub. I smile thinking, 'I'm gonna love taking baths' I go out and head downstairs. I find the basement. I enter it and find many materials: paint, brushes, toolboxes, the washer/dryer and a full on weight system. I smirk, probably because I'm a guy. I shake my head and go back up. I go to my kitchen, and prepare myself a sandwich.

I sit at my table and begin to eat. The silence is consuming. I just wish my family would have agreed but mother insisted on staying. She was about the same even when I came back. It doesn't bother me, my father is who I care about. He was so happy to have me back, I was so overglad to see him. He could immediately tell me and Katniss' problem and all he told me was, "Give her time, boy."

I don't want to wait! I want her now! I want her in my arms tellin me she loves me and that she cant live without me. I sit at my living room. I want our toasting for marriage here. I want her to have a swollen belly with my child. This is the woman I love and I want her really bad. I want her to just tell she loves me, I want her forever. And I'm determined to get her back, I want her. She is going to be mine, my dying wish.

-One Week Later...

I wake up to a loud knocking on the door. I wonder who is it at this time? I get a robe and head downstairs quickly, as the knocking gets unbearable. I yell in annoyance, "I'm going!" I open the door ready to yell at the annoying person knocking my door. But I stop short to see Primrose.

I croak, "Prim." She lets herself in fuming. I'm confused and close the door to keep the warmth inside. She turns to me fuming, "What's wrong with her?!" I'm so confused and adding to the fact that its 7 in the morning. I ask, "Who? And Prim does your mom know your over here? Or at least Katniss?" I take her in, still in her pj's and wearing slippers. "No and Katniss! Ever since we came to the house, she's stayed in her room! I cant take it anymore!"

I realize everything Prim has told me. I need to know more, "Do you want tea?" She turns to me angrily, "I come for help and you offer tea!" I raise my eyebrows at her, one feisty girl. She calms down and says, "Okay." I go over and begin brewing tea. She sits slowly and puts her head in her hands. She mumbles, "She screams in her sleep." I take a seat next to her, I know I hear her too. Yesterday, she screamed my name. I say, "I heard her scream my name yesterday. It took me a lot not to run over there and tell her I was fine, and that I'd never leave her." She sighs, "I don't know what to do Peeta. It's killing me to see you and her like this."

I sigh and go serve us some tea. She thanks me and she says, "Peeta if I ask you of a favor will you do it for me?" I sip my tea and measure her words carefully. I raise my eyebrows in question, "Yes, depends actually." She sighs, and goes on, "Okay I need you ot take me to my old house, to show you something." I really can't do that. I respond, "Primrose I don't know if your mother and your sister might kill me." I say. She grunts, "Please Peeta, this can renew yours and Katniss' relationship!" I perk up and seem interested, "Okay but it better be good Prim." She springs in joy. I chuckle and she says, "I miss seeing Katniss happy and besides...your a fun, big brother." I laugh and she gets up to hug me. I smile, "I never thought of you seeing me that way." I imagine a little sister like her.

I get up and say, "Let me change I won't take long." She nods and I leave upstairs. I change into jeans, a blue shirt and a leather jacket. I bring boots for any reason and head back downstairs. I see Primrose looking at my sketchbook. Oh no...I draw my nightmares in there. I croak out, "Prim I-um-don't" I find no words as she turns to me slowly, "Peeta, is this how you see Katniss?" she asks, showing me a drawing of Katniss in the cave. I nod and she says, "Its amazing a full on artist. Peeta." I let out a breath, and respond, "Thanks."

She gets up and we leave to her old house. As we begin walking she asks, "Peeta, are your nightmares frequent?" I nod, "Every night." I hear her sigh, "Katniss' too. I'm sorry for your fears." I shrug, "Its helpful drawing them to get them out of my mind." She stays quiet as we arrive to her home. She opens it slowly and I take in the old house. Quiet and mostly gray. I adore it already, its ancient and interesting already. She clears my mind , "Over here Peeta." I follow her into what looks like it was her and Kat's room.

I enter and she begins going through drawers. I seem utterly confused, as she walks around saying,"Where is it?!" I supress a smile and then she says "Ughhhh-Ahh!" I look over to her where her foot has fallen in a hole. I say, "Prim!" I go to help her up and she begins, "Owwww! Oww! Peeta it hurts!" I pick her up gently and place her on the her bed.

I look over to her foot and prob it lightly, she winces and cries, "Oww! That hurts!" I stop and she smiles; I'm confused. Prim points and says, "There it is." I turn and find a small page folded up. She says, "Bring it over here." I pick it up and give it to her. She says, "I found this the day of the reaping. I thought this explained Katniss a lot." She gives it ot me and I see a dandelion taped on it. Its very old, like really old. But its a letter. A letter Katniss wrote to her father. I return it to Prim because I feel im in her privacy. I say, "No Prim that is her's" She rolls her eyes, "Peeta if you want Katniss, read it." I sigh and read the note.

_ Dear Father, _

_ I miss you dearly. I hope you know me and Prim are fine. Mother misses you a lot. I wish you were here. Did I mention, theres this boy that saved us but I have no idea how to thank him. What do I do, dad? I picked up this dandelion for him. He gave me hope. His name is Peeta. And how should I thank him? Such a nice name daddy. I want to thank him._

_ Let me tell you dad, that I don't want to fall in love becaue mom almost died without you. I don't want to be her. But dad I wait for a man who appears at my door, made something so life changing for me and tell me he loves me and would go to the end of the world to protect my family. Tell me that despite everything, he will be there for me and never leave my side. Then Daddy I will you know you sent him for me, and then I'll take the change for love. And even maybe have a child of my own. I hope it happens daddy. Thanks. I love you, I miss you. _

_ Your daughter,_

_ Katniss._

I finish the letter and smile. I need to memorized this. "I need to say this to Katniss, Prim!" I say. Prim smiles , "Go for her, Peeta." She all yours, Peeta take her. I read the letter once more and look over to Prim. "We need to get you home before everyone begins to wonder where you are." She nods and tries to get up. But she cries in agony.

"Oww! Peeta I cant get up." she cries. Now she's crying because it hurts. I pick her up and say, "I'm gonna carry you home. We need to get you to your Mother." She nods and we begin to leave the house. I walk at a quick pace to the Everdeen's house. I keep a worried look in Prim's tearstained face. She says, "Peeta stop." I stop in suprise and she continues, "You know what can help?" I respond, "No?" clearly confused. She says, "Pick up a dandelion.." she says pointing at the flowers. I nod and pick up one and place it in one of my inner pockets. She finishes off saying, "... for good luck." I resume with our trek to the Everdeen household with a sleepy Prim, and my heart in my hands.

_**Did you like? :) Though it was too boring? Review tell me what you want to see. Like how I added Prim? Keep reading!**_


	5. My Father Sent Him

_**Guys I know you are mad because I haven't updated soon, but I'm busy but I made the exception for my wonderful followers and fanfictioners reading this story. I love you guys! Everything to Suzanne Collins. You get what I mean. Ok enjoy this chapter. Heads up: Gale is in this chapter and lets say I don't give him a good intro. :) *devilish smile* Read!**_

Chapter 5: My Father Sent Him

Katniss' POV

Half an Hour Before Prim and Peeta arrive...

There's a loud knocking on my door. Same old I don't get up to answer it. I've been stuck in my room for a week now. I don't want to go out and face reality, I don't want to go out and see anyone. And I want to see him but I know I broke his heart. All I want to do is take back what I said. 'Just try to fall in love with him.' I tell myself. But im so scared. Scared he will be gone one day and I'll be without him. That's why I don't open up.

But today is different, Mother yells at my door. "Katniss, open up please!" she yells. I just woke up and plan to do nothing but sit by my window. I scream, "Go away!" She keeps banging on the door, "Prim's gone. I can't find her!" I get up immediately. I run to the door, and yank the door open. "What do you mean you can't find her?" I yell. She cries, "I don't know! She was here last night. And now she's gone!" Her face is worryful. I grab her shoulders, "Its okay, we'll find her." She nods and starts getting dressed in her room.

I start as well. I slip on fitting jeans, my leather boots, a black shirt and my leather jacket. I braid my hair going downstairs. My mother is double-checking the rooms. I ask, "Anything?" She shakes her head. I decide I will have to look for her. "I'm going to look for her." I tell my mother, "Don't worry I'll bring her home." She nods and I head out the door and look around the house. I can't find her. What happens if they stole her?! I won't be able to live with the thought. I rather they take me then my sweet, innocent sister. 'No, Katniss calm.' My concience speaks. I go over to see Haymitch house, maybe she's talking to him. I run into his door, "Haymitch!" I see him, he says, "Well hello to you too. What do you want at nine in the morning?" I tell him, "Primrose, I can't find her." He seems actually interested, "Not here, but maybe at Peeta's." I cringe at his name, and go seeing Peeta is not a possibility. "No, I'm not going over there." I persist. He persist as well, "Katniss, this is your sister. Go get Peeta to help. Suck it up and go find her." I swallow hard and leave his house.

I decide to swallow my pride and head over to Peeta's. I go up and hesistate. 'Go Katniss, for Prim' I tell myself. I knock on his door and get no respond. Peeta always responds at this time in the morning. I turn open the doorknob, and find it open. That's not good. I yell, "Peeta!" I hear no answer, and run upstairs checking each room. I find his room, and look around. Ok, no Peeta here. I run downstairs, no Peeta or Prim. Why? I yell in fustration, "Could my morning go worse?! Peeta! Prim!"

I run back to my house, and swing open the front door. I take off my jacket and hang it up. Closing the door, I turn. I see Gale standing with my worried mother. I say in suprise, "Gale." He opens his arms and I run straight into them. He whispers, "Oh, Catnip, I missed you." I nod and begin to cry. Where's Primrose and Peeta? My mother asks, "Did you find her?" I shake my head and cry, "I couldn't find her." My mother goes on, "What about Peeta?" I bury my head in Gale's chest, "I can't find him either." I say through sobs. Gale rubs my back soothingly. "Its okay, we'll find her Catnip. It'll be fine." he claims. I shake my head, "Gale she's not here. Where is she?!" I push him in fustration and turn to him. He laughs at my annoyance, "Catnip, she'll appear." I sigh and he envelops me, its not helping. But I hold onto sanity.

Then our front door opens. I run to the hallway quickly. I see Peeta carrying a sleepy Prim. I say, "Prim!" I go to her, and Mother runs to pick her up. Peeta doesn't say anything, just helps her lower herself on the couch. Prim wakes up, "I'm fine!" Mother scolds her, "Primrose Everdeen, where were you?" She looks down, "Uh I was-" Peeta cuts her off, "Mrs. Everdeen, don't worry she was with me the whole time." I hear everyone sigh in relief. Gale chuckles in the background, "You gave your Mother and Katniss a scare, crying and yelling."

I suddenly feel angry at him for laughing at the situation, "How would you like it if you lost Posy, Vick or Rory?" He mutters and apology and stays quiet. Peeta speaks up, "Prim came to my house in the morning. She even woke me up." I ask, "Why were you over there without telling me or Mother?" I turn to Peeta, "No offense, Peeta." He smiles, "Non-taken." She responds angrily, "Because I couldn't find anyone else to get you out of your room. So I went to Peeta for help!" I register Prim's words. I've locked her out for long. I apologize, "I'm sorry for shutting everyone out." She says, "I miss you, Katniss. We miss you. I needed help. And I know Peeta could've helped." I look at him as he smiles. I missed his smile. I turn back to her, "Don't leave without permission, okay?" She nods and Peeta speaks up, "Umm, Mrs. Everdeen, Prim fell and hurt her ankle. Fell in a hole, we might think she could have sprained it." She nods and takes care of Primrose. Gale says, "Well then I guess I'm leaving." He eyes Peeta up and down and I have a bad feeling about it. I say, "Oh come on stay." He scratches the back of his neck, "No I got to leave today is my resting day anyways." I want to insist but retain myself. "Okay have a good day, Gale."

He comes over to me and hugs me dearly and kisses my forehead not even looking at me but at Peeta. He says, "Bye, Catnip." I wave at him and Peeta offers him a goodbye, "Good day, Gale." he nods to him. He just says, "Mellark." I'm confused in his change in demeaner. He leaves and I turn to Peeta.

I clear my throat and say, "Peeta, thank you." I look down and I say, "Thanks for bringing her back, I-" He cuts me off when he takes me in his arms. I'm caught off guard but I embrace him. He smiles into my hair and I return it. I missed his warmth, his love for me, and most of all I missed the feeling of being safe, in which only Peeta gives me. He says, "I miss you." I sigh and say, "I'm sorry I shut you out, its just I'm-I am-I-" He cuts me off for the second time, letting me go to look into my eyes. He says, "Kat, I know your afraid. And its okay but I'm afraid too but knowing that you live 75 feet away from me..." He takes the moment so I'm aloud to laugh at his known fact, in which he grins so happily. He continues, "I know I have to be brave, because..." He stops to think and I take his both hands in mine. They fit so perfectly together. I ask, "Because what Peeta?" He closes his eyes and breathes. He continues, "Because I love you Katniss and I would go to the end of the world to protect your family and you. And despite everything I will be there for you and I'll never leave your side."

He looks at me so lovingly and then it hits me where he got that. No, Dad sent him for me. Dad wants me to be with Peeta. I stay quiet and look into his eyes. Pure, sincere, and lovable. Dad, I'll take the chance. With him I will. Peeta brings me back to my senses, "Katniss, say something." I look back at him and say, "Peeta I'll take the chance." He smiles widely and hugs me, "I love you." he says. "Peeta I will tell you those exact same words when I'm ready." I tell him. He places his forehead on mine and I cherish it deeply. He responds, "No matter, I will want till the day I die to hear them." I smile and say, "I would love to say them but I got a lot on my mind now."

He chuckles and says, "Like I said I'll wait forever and ever for you." I smile and take his hand leading him to Prim and Mother. My mother thanks Peeta, "Oh Peeta, thank you for bringing Prim back." He smiles, "My pleasure." Prim smiles at our intertwined hands and I give her a stern look that says, 'Don't get any ideas.' She frowns and I say, "Primrose I swear if you ever leave ever again I'm going to tie you up to a chair to make sure you never leave out of my sight." She nods and mockingly salute me, "Yes ma'am."

I smile at her and Peeta claims, "Well I have to leave-" I cut him off suddenly, "No come on stay." Prim eyes gleams up, and I say quickly, "Stay for breakfest." He laughs, "Umm...sure." My mother nods and begins to move in the kitchen. I look up to him, and place my head on his right shoulder. I sigh, I missed him so much. He interrupts my thoughts, "You know I've been thinking about you lately, and I have to ask, why did you shut everyone out?" I sigh, "Its complicated." I bite my lip from trying to spill out the truth.

_**Did you like? Yes or nah? Review! Follow! Favorite! It makes me smile. I promise I'll update soon, I know you don't like waiting. Don't worry me either. See you soon!**_


	6. Where Will This Take Us?

_**Sorry guys I will post quicker. I love everyone who reviews and follows! Thank you! If you find this chapter a little boring trust me the next chapter really makes up for it. But if you do, enjoy!**_

Chapter 6: Where Will This Take Us?

Peeta's POV

I answer her slipping an arm around her waist, "We'll your complicated to figure out. And I did it. I made you crack out of your shell." She smiles so sweetly and says, "I'm afraid." She answers so simply that I didn't want to push it further. I nod and envelope her in my arms fully. She hugs me back pressing her head on my chest. She lets go as her mother informs us, "Breakfest is ready."

We go to the table, I pull out a chair for Katniss next to Prim. I ask Mrs. Everdeen, "Do you need help, Mrs. Everdeen?" Mrs. Everdeen chuckles, "Oh God, no. Thank you anyways. Sit, I'll serve." I take a seat next to Katniss as Mrs. Everdeen serves us bacon, eggs and pancakes. We begin to feast, and suddenly I feel like I actually have people who care about me. Not just my father. Mrs. Everdeen has been so nice to me, I wish I had a mother like her. Not my cruel mother, who would hit me if I said something she didn't want to hear.

I thank Mrs. Everdeen, "Thanks Mrs. Everdeen for this wonderful breakfest." She smiles wiping her lips, "Oh Peeta you're gladly welcomed. You should be thanking Katniss for asking you to stay." I look over to her to see her blushing down to her neck and I just give her a genuine smile. As we finish eating, Mrs. Everdeen picks up our plates and insists on washing them. Katniss says, "Well, Peeta what are you doing today?" I wince, I had plans already and actually want to be with her all day. I answer, "Well I have an afternoon shift at the bakery, so I wish I could skip that to be with you." She blushes and says, "Oh that's nice. Well then I have to leave. I told Gale I would go hunting with him today. You know help him along with Hazelle." I nod and get up to go. She kisses Prim's forehead, "I was with Peeta!" I chuckle as she kisses her mom's cheek. Mrs. Everdeen warns, "Be careful." She says, "I will." I get up to join her, "Well Mrs. Everdeen I'm leaving as well." She wipes her hands on a cloth and runs in to hug me.

"Oh Peeta, thank you such a wonderful boy!" She tells me in a hug. Prim whines, "You have to leave?!" I go and kiss her head, "I'll be back later, what do you want cookies, cakes, or sweets?" She opens her mouth to answer but Mrs. Everdeen cuts her off, "No, no Peeta. Prim is grounded. No sweets or cookies." Prim pouts, "Mom please? I wont do it again, I promise." She stares at her and sighs, "Fine Peeta only cookies." She squeals and says, "Thank you." I nod and follow Katniss out the door.

She smiles at me and I say, "What do I do owe a beautiful smile like that?" She blushes and says, "Primrose loves you." I smile and say, "Well I tend to be likeable." She smacks my arm and laughs. She mocks me, "Your lucky I like you." My heart makes a flip and I give her a cheesy grin. She pushes me playfully and we reach the gate of the Victors Village. I sigh and say, "Be careful, don't want you getting hurt." She reaches her hand to my cheek, "Oh Peeta. I'm fine. See you later." She leaves with looking behind one time and waving at me. I wave at her, watching her leave in awe.

I smile to myself, I finally got my girl. I keep walking to Haymitch's house. I knock on his door and find it open. I enter and yell, "Haymitch, you here?" He pops out of a door and yells, "Have they found Prim?" I laugh and say, "Yes, she was with me." He sighs and goes to the kitchen. "The girl came into my house yelling for her little sister." I nod,"Yeah, Haymitch do you ever clean?" He shakes his head and asks, "Did the girl talk to you?" I nod and I feel the grin on my face. He sees me and teases me, "Seems like you got something more..."

I give him a look and say, "Well lets just say Prim helped me get her back. And guess what?" He asks, "What?" I spin on one of his chairs, "She's giving us a chance!" He smirks, "I'm happy for you really. Just watch for the other one." My happiness disappears, "What?" He sighs, "The other boy. The one she hunts with." I sink in my chair, "Gale Hawthorne." He nods and says, "He seems really...close to her." I fist my hair, "No Haymitch she's mine." He pours his drink and takes a swig. "Well boy I would watch out."

I nod and get up to leave, "Well Haymitch I'm leaving. Don't die." He waves me off, "I'll try not to." I go out of his house and breath fresh air. His house completely stinks. I walk to my own and close the door. I realize I still have time before I go help at the bakery. I go upstairs and decide to take a shower. I take off my jacket and something plops to the floor. I look to find a dandelion. Dammit I forgot to give them to her. I decide after leaving my shift at the bakery. I'll pick fresh one's for her.

I go to the bathroom and peel off my clothes turning the water on. I take out a towel and some soap and stop in the warm shower. As I clean myself, I think of today's events. Me and Katniss finally have a shot at being happy. Thank the odds for everything. I think of her, how happy she'll be with me, how I'll give everything she wants and needs. But what if she wants to live with me?

I imagine her waking up everyday with her hair loose and beautiful gray eyes staring at me. I imagine giving her a sweet kiss every morning, and me returning it. And no to mention I want to be with her forever. I want her to have our children and I want to run around chasing them. I chuckle to myself at the thought of having a family with her.

Not only making her happy, but pleasing her as well. I mean I cannot say how many times I've thought of making Katniss my woman. Even when I was young, I had already claimed her mine. I quickly distract myself before my body begins to react.

I turn off the shower and wipe myself dry with a towel. I hate to dry my leg more for it was replaced. I adjust it carefully and put the towel around my waist. I enter into my room and pick up fresh undergarments, jeans, a clean white shirt and regular tennis shoes. I dress up and dry my hair combing it with my hands. I find my apperance well and head downstairs. I look at

the clock and see I have one hour left.

I decide I need supplies. I make a list of them: flour, pans, some sugars. And now I need supplies for painting: paints, canvas, brushes of all sorts. I look in the study for Effie's number. I remember her telling if I needed anything just to call. I retrieve the phone and dial the number. I wait for the third ring when a maid answers.

"Calling to the Capitol residence of Mrs. Trinket. What is your need of service?" she The maid says, "One second." She then comes back, "On behalf of who?" I answer, "Peeta Mellark." The maid says my name, and I could literally hear her yelling, "Oh wonderful boy yes pass me to him!" She finally gets to the line, "Peeta?"I smile and say, "Good afternoon, Effie." She shrieks through the phone, "Oh hello, Peeta so wonderful for you to call darling." I recall, "Nice to hear you two, Effie. Are you busy?" She reacts, "Oh never for you darling! How can I help you?" I answer, "I need supplies." She happily laughs, "List and I'll have them shipped in a week." I read her the list, give her a good-bye and hang up.

I leave the list on a table. I go over to the living room and put out my fire. I go upstairs to turn off everything I might have left on. I go back downstairs and grab some orange juice in a carry-out cup. I go out of my house on my way to the bakery. Knowing this day has turn out good.

_**Like it or nah? I know I took too long to upload. I'm trying! Bruh! But maybe the ending was a little boring, but I swear the next chapter is one of my favorites. Keep reading! Review! Follow! Favorite! Please make my day! Thank you to all of my followers. You guys are my insparation! See you guys next time, Love y'all! Peace!**_


	7. Just Like Old Times

_**Guys I'm so sorry. I have failed you with the updating soon. But I've been really busy! But I will not leave this story. I'm trying really, so enjoy this chapter please. Follow and Review. I also love Favorites... :)**_

Chapter 7: Just Like Old Times

Katniss' POV

I pick berries from the brush, as Gale silently tries shooting a bird. He positions his bow slightly and shoots, missing. He grunts in fustration and I chuckle. He turns to me, and looks at me smugly. "Laughing at me, Catnip?" he asks. I respond, "Well focus and you'll get it." He nods and points at a squirrel. I already know he's going to miss, and he does. He grunts again and I head over to his spot.

I chuckle, "Come here, kid." He smiles and says as I position him in the right way, "You know I'm two years older than you, right?" I laugh, "Yeah, and you still can't get it right." He laughs, then quiets as he shoots. He hits the squirrel perfectly through his body. I shrug, "Good enough." He smirks and says, "I like my snares better." I smile, "Suit yourself." I find a rabbit and position my bow. I find my target and shoot.

But it becomes a nightmare. Instead of shooting the rabbit, I'm shooting Marvel. I begin a scream and then find arms encircling me. Gale hushes me, "Catnip, breathe, no one is here!" I calm down. "I'm sorry." He pulls back and places both of his hands on either side of my face. He asks, "I'm more concerned of what you saw. What did you see?" I swallow tightly, "I saw the boy I shot." He brings me back to his chest and says, "Oh Catnip."

I see a good deer behind him and in one quick move, I take an arrow in where it finds home in the deer's skull. Gale seems suprised by my skill. "Wow Catnip. Your quick!" he explains. I shrug off the feeling and say, "Well I have highly skills of an assassins." He frowns and can tell he hates it as much as I do. This is why I missed Gale, he understands how much I've gone through.

We finish hunting and rest at our rock. He sits quietly and I take a look at him, how much he has matured. His shoulders got broader, his face harder and not to mention he looks like he built a lot of muscle from the mines. I look back at the scenery before us. He clears my mind, "I miss this. I missed you, Catnip." I look over to him as he says, "You know you were only gone for 3 weeks and I swear, I thought I was gonna die without you." I look down and respond, "Well I'm back." He smiles and reaches for my hand.

As he takes it, I feel all the warmth and callouses, from over the years. I smile and he looks at me in a way I've seen before in some one else. He's never looked at me that way. The only one who has ever looked at me tha way has been...Peeta. And that's because he's ... in love with me. So Gale is...no. Gale isn't in love with me. He can't be; But his look is so sincere and pure, I can't say he's not.

The thing is that he leans closer, my face closer to his by half a foot. He's searching in my eyes for something, and I'm captivated by his looks. He leans closer and closer and this is getting too familiar. I pull away before he tries kissing me. I say something to get my mind off of what just happened, "Umm we should finish hunting before it gets dark." He sighs and runs his hand through his hair, "Yeah, I guess." He gets up offering me a hand, which I take. He pulls me up and springs me in his arms. Catching me, he pulls me to him and leans in to kiss my cheek. Then down to my jaw and its so intoxicating. But I have to stop this.

I pull his forehead to mine, I say, "I missed you too, Gale." He tries to kiss me again but I dodge it. He kisses my cheek again, and sighs loudly. I know he wants to kiss me but I can't let him do that. He lets go and begins to walk back to the fence. I sigh, he's probably angry at me. As we walk back in silence, I think. Why does he see me that way? We've been hunting for years together and never has he acted this way. So why now? Oh, Gale.

As we pass the fence, we begin moving to our first stop, the butchers. The butcher takes our meat making small talk with Gale, me aside. Then Rooba catches my attention, "What girl? Am I too low class for you, not to talk to anymore?" I smile at her foolishness, "Oh no, Rooba." I grab her hand and she smiles sincerely, "Rooba you know I need the food for Prim and my mother." I explain. "I know girl, and I hope your ok." I nod, "I am, thank you." She pays Gale and she leaves.

We move on to our next stop, the bakery. We go up to the back door and Gale knocks. Mr. Mellark answers quickly and says, "Mr. Hawthorne, and Katniss! The usual?" I nod and say, "Just Gale, Mr. Mellark." He laughs, "Of course!" He goes back in and I take a peek at the Mellarks. I spot Peeta rolling dough and as if he knew I was spying on him, he turns and we instantly lock eyes. He winks at me and then his mother comes in yelling at him and frowns. I turn to Gale and see him frowning at me. The baker comes back and hands him the bread. I punch his arm and he mutters an 'thank you' and begins to leave. I tell Mr. Mellark, "Thanks see you soon. Tell Peeta he's welcomed for dinner, if he'd like to come as well as you are too!" He chuckles and says, "Sure thing Miss Everdeen!" I leave catching up with Gale

I catch my breath and match my pace with his. He's angry, at what, I don't know. I tell him, "Gale?" He doesn't answer, I stand in front of him, "Gale what is wrong with you?" He answers gruffly, "Nothing." He moves aside me and I'm furious. "What is wrong Hawthorne?" I say sharply. He stops and turns, "So now I'm Hawthorne? Wow never thought you would hit that spot!" I respond, "I'm simply asking you what is wrong and your acting like a total jerk!" He turns to me with fists, "Its just-just-your different Katniss! And I'm-I-don't like it!"

I soften up and say, "Gale I'm sorry. I'll change back okay. I promise." He huffs out, "No you wont because-because your with him!" He spit it out so horribly I'm hurt. I respond, "I have to Gale! I did it to save our lives, and I'm sorry your so jealous of him. We're not even in a relationship, Gale! We're just friends." He comes back angry, "No, no, no! He has feelings for you! You know that! And then he'll pull you into his ways! And then you'll fall for him!" I bury my eyebrows.

"And how are you hurt because of that?" I ask slightly knowing what he might say. Is this where he will confess it to me? He says, "It affects me a lot, Katniss. And if you keep acting like this, I-I-don't-" I cut him off, "Are you saying you don't want to be my friend anymore? After everything we've been through, you want me to stop being your friend?" He stutters, "No, Katniss, I-" I stop him short, "Just, fine I'll leave you alone, good bye Gale."

I turn on my heel and start to head on home. And strangely as it sounds, I begin crying. He calls behind me, and says, "Katniss, no wait!" I begin to quicken my pace. He places a hand on my shoulder and I jerk it away. I begin running and end up out of breath in front of my house. I bend down and cry harder, sitting on my porch steps.

"What's going on?" I yell at no one in particular. I wipe the dust off my pants and wipe my eyes as best as I can before entering my house. Entering I find my mother already in the kitchen cooking and Prim in the living room with Buttercup. I enter quietly and go to the kitchen. My mother notices me and says, "Katniss. How was hunting?" I respond flatly, "Just like old times." She smiles and sees my tear-stained face. She asks, "Katniss, are you okay?" I respond wearily, "Yeah I'm fine." She doesn't push and Im grateful for it.

I change the subject, "Mom, I've invited Peeta and Mr. Mellark for dinner." She smiles, "Sounds great. Wear something nice." I frown, "I'll try." I go upstairs into my room and collaspe on my bed. This day has been so life changing, its almost as if I wish it didn't happened. No, no it was good. I saw Peeta today, Prim was here, and I went hunting with Gale. Oh, Gale. Why did he have to be mad? Could I ever talk to him ever again? Why must he act this way?

I clear my thoughts and realize I'm crying. I wipe my eyes and go to my closet and find a yellow dress, Cinna's creations. I let my hair loose and wear cream flats. I look at myself in the mirror. I look decent enough. I urge myself for some earrings. Just samll pearls that seem to be the only one's I like. There no more, Katniss. You look lovely. I get out of my room to help my mother.

I walk down the stairs and then find my mother finishing the soup she made. I speak up, "I'll help you set up the plates." She turns to look at me and gasps. I'm scared, "What Mother?" She covers her mouth and I'm more fearful, "What is it? Is it behind me?" She shakes her head and says, "Oh Katniss, you are so beautiful?" I sigh and relax. I smile, "Thank you." She goes back to her cooking, still glancing at me every once in a while.

As I set up, there's a knock at the door. I'm guessing that's Peeta and his father. I go over and answering it with a smile only to find who I didn't want to see. Gale. He seems stunned, "Wow, Catnip. You look...beautiful." My cheeks burn and I frown. He begins, "Katniss, can we talk?" I nod and he enters. He says, "Catnip, I'm sorry for what happened earlier." I hug myself, and respond, "You're not the same either, Gale. Your attitude changed and the way you act with me is so different, I-I don't like it." Thinking my words will calm him, it actually fuels his anger.

"Why must I change? Everyone says I'm the one wrong! Do you care about me Katniss?! Do you?" My voice wavers at him yelling at me, "Gale, I do but-" He cuts me off, "Then what is it with you? You don't like me? Because you avoided me completely this whole week only to find that your rejecting me!" I begin crying, why is he so angry? Now everything is my fault. I tell him through tears, "Everythings is my fault. I wish I could have just died in there." He softens, "No Catnip. I didn't want to make you cry." I'm angry at him, "Well you did and thanks for ruining my day. I tried to help but you pushed me away." Another knock at the door come, and I have to hope it's Peeta, to save me from this mess.

_**You like or nah? Bruh, for real I liked this chapter myself but I swear the next chapter is really my favorite. So, im sorry once more but "I WILL NOT LET YOU DOWN." *reference Spongebob* ^_^. Follow, Favorite, Review! All three would be pretty...:)**_


	8. The Only Girl In The World

_**I love this chapter, I think its cute and heartwarming. Yes yes i know I'm doing my best to update soon. Seriously I'm trying. But here is Chapter 8, enjoy everyone.**_

Chapter 8: The Only Girl In The World

Peeta's POV

One Hour Before Dinner

"It's closing time boys." says Dad from the front. I take off my apron wiping off any flour from my body. My brothers do the same and my dad says, "Peeta, Katniss came by earlier and invited us to dinner." I grin widely, "Really?" He nods, and I ask, "Are you going?" He smiles, "Well I was invited." I chuckle and my second oldest brother, Rye comes behind me, "Can I come?" I turn to him, and shrug, "Sure, I just hope they have an extra for you." He smiles and says, "I'll wear something nice." He goes upstairs and Dad says, "We'll take bread, your mother is with your aunt." I nod and say, "Okay, I'm gonna go back to my place, and you guys meet me there in an hour. How's that?" He responds, "Great."

I nod and head out the door and onto my house. Getting there takes no longer than coming to the bakery, but is pleasantly quiet. I think of Katniss, which is funny because she is always on my mind. How she gave me a chance to show her my immense love for her. I reach my house in no time and unlock the front door. I set my coat and keys down, and head up to take a shower. Turning on the shower, I check my face to see if I have to shave. But suprisingly, my face is very smooth. I jump into the shower and wash myself with warm water.

Once again, I'm thinking of Katniss. Now that we're...god knows, couple, friends, lovers...whatever we are, I will never stop thinking of her. I imagine carrying her in my arms, kissing her. Her delicate fingers running through my hair, her eyes mirroring the undying I share for her. I smile, and say aloud, "Oh Katniss, you are mine and I'll make sure everyone knows about it." I turn off the shower and drape myself in a towel, after drying off. I go to the steamy mirror and run my fingers through my hair. Picking up some hair product Portia gave me, I style my hair like she told me too. I finish and spray myself in something the Capitol calls, cologne. Not much, just a hint. I smile and head on over to my room.

I put on some undergarments and then choose some grey slacks. I then go looking for my blue navy button up shirt. I change into the button-up and run to my closet and find my black dress shoes. As I slip them on, there's a knock at the door. I suspect Rye and Dad are here already.

I run downstairs yelling, "Coming!" I reach my front door and see Rye and Dad. I say, "Enter, I'll be ready in two minutes." Rye jokes, "Come on, Peet, we're gonna be late and I'm starving." I chuckle as Father says, "Rye you weren't even invited." He frowns, "Case closed." I remember I have to bring her flowers.

I go to my garden in the back and pick up all the dandelion weeds I see. I swish them up into a bouquet of dandelions. I go back inside and find Rye inspecting my kitchen. He sees me and says, "Always the gentlemen are you? You must really love her." I nod and respond, "I do. I always have." I find a yellow ribbon and tie them up and finish arranging it. My dad says, "Wonderful, Peeta." I look at him and ask, "Got the bread, dad?" He nods and I go, and pack Prim's cookies. Rye laughs, "Desserts?" I shake my head, "No there for her little sister Prim. I promised her I'd bring her some." He chuckles, "Can't wait to meet her."

We start heading out to Katniss' house which is just in front of mine. As we reach the front door, I knock. Rye whispers, "Oh I can already smell the goodness." I elbow him making him yelp. "Hey!" I scowl at him as the door opens. And she's beautiful.

Katniss is standing there with her hair loose in a beautiful yellow dress and cream shoes. She's beautiful until I notice her puffy red eyes. Now, I'm concerned. She says, "Oh Peeta, come in Mr. Mellark and..." I finish her sentence, "Kat, this is one of my older brothers, Rye." Rye grabs her hand and kisses the back of it. She gives me a quizzical look and once again, I scowl at him and my father chuckles. He says, "A pleasure to meet you, Kat." I correct him, "Katniss, Rye. Katniss for you." He frowns and says, "I forget we're not a couple." She blushes, and says, "Go ahead, Rye make yourself at home." He passes her going with father. She turns to me, and I immediately pull her outside.

I close her front door and grab her cheek with my free hand. "Why are you crying?" I ask carefully. She shakes her head, "Nothing Peeta, just..." I intrude, "Just what? Katniss who made you cry?" She sighs, and places her hand on her hip, "Just Gale, but-but-" Now I'm angry. What right does he have on making her cry?! I cut her off, "Where is he? Did he hurt you? Because I swear Katniss-" She cuts me off, "Nooo, no Peeta. He's just being a jerk. He's inside right now and he stays for dinner, you are not to fight with him. Okay?" I don't agree one bit, he made my girl cry! I disagree, "No, he's gonna hear me-" She stops me short, "No Peeta can you please just calm down. Please?" She comes closer to me placing both of her hands on my chest. Leaning into me, I stop breathing. The battle goes on in my mind, and I respond, "Okay for you."

She smile and hugs me. She sighs and says, "I need you sometimes, Peeta." My heart flips as I pour my heart to her, "I can't breathe without seeing you." She smiles and blushes, looking at the bouquet she says, "What's that?" I pick them up and hand them to her, "For you." She gasps pausing, then saying "Dandelions." She looks at me so lovingly, I want to kiss her right there. But I must resist. Not yet. She inches closer to me and kisses my cheek. That's way more than I expected. She grabs my hand saying, "Thank you." She begins pulling us inside to the house.

We enter and she closes the door. I see Gale in the hallway and I glare at him. She asks, "Gale would you stay for dinner?" He knows I won't like him to stay, and responds, "Sure." She says to me, "I'm gonna find a vase for them. Do you mind?" I smile my head and kiss her forehead. "Of course not." She smiles again and leaves to find the vase. As soon as she's out of sight, Gale comes over to me.

I stand my ground and prepare myself the sneers he throws at me, "What do you want with her, Mellark?" I shrug nonchanlantly, "I love her and I'm showing it to her. Is there a problem?" He growls, "That girl is my best friend, my sister. My Catnip." I whisper, "You love her more than a sister, don't you? You can't deny it, I see it." He huffs then grabs me by the shirt and pushes me to a wall, "You think you're so smart huh? You hurt Catnip and I will kill you, Mellark." I push him off me hard, sending him stumbling back, I push him to the wall and say, "You made her cry! You hurt her, I should kill you!"

We're pushing each other until Rye and Katniss come to seperate us. I am so angry at him. I have to keep my fists down trying to fight the urge to kill him now. Katniss yell-whispers, "Can't you two behave?" I huff still fighting; I have no idea what is going on with me. Rye is trying to hold me back, which is not going so well. He says, "Peeta, calm down." Katniss notices me and worries. She comes to me and says, "Peeta please calm down."

It doesnt help and she asks Rye to take Gale out of my sight. Rye grabs his arm just as Gale flinches it and growls, "I can handle it." He leaves and Katniss grabs my face. She searches my eyes, "Peeta its me calm down. This is not you. You're not a killer." I instantly calm down, and breathe. We both sigh and she whispers, "You scared me." I blink at her and say, "I've never done that. I'm so sorry, Katniss." She nods and pulls me over to the dinner table. But before she says, "If you feel it, tell me okay." She kisses my cheek and disappears into the kitchen.

I decide to go to Primrose first. She's sitting on the couch with her foot prompt on a pillow. She smiles when she sees me, "Hey Peet." I smile at her and take a seat next to her. I respond, "Feeling okay, Primmy?" She nods and Rye comes in. He sees Prim and says, "Well, well, well look who we have here, the other beautiful Everdeen." He picks up her hand and kisses the palm. She blushes and says, "Hello, I'm Primrose. You are?" He bows gracefully, "I am the one and only, Rye Mellark." She claps happily, "Oh your Peeta's brother! Hello!"

He whispers, "The funner one." She giggles and I roll my eyes. I mock Rye, "Rye you're scaring the poor girl." He pretends to be hurt, but we both know we just like making Prim laugh. She laughs, and says, "Oh Peeta you know your my favorite!" I get up and say thankfully, "Ha I win another Everdeen and by the way Prim..." I reach into my back pocket and pull out the bag of cookies. She squeals and says, "Yes of course, my favorite!"

I leave them to help in the kitchen. I pop my head in to see Mrs. Everdeen only. She sees me and smiles. She says, "Katniss is outside talking to Gale convincing him to stay for dinner." I try not to grimace and respond, "Oh I actually came to ask if you needed to help, Mrs. Everdeen?" She smiles widely and says, "Oh of course! Would you help me cut the bread?" I say, "With pleasure."

I pick up a nearby knife and begin to cut the fine slices as Katniss' mother asks, "How is your house, Peeta?" I nod, "Big and quiet. Something I grown used to." She claims, "You know I taught your family would have to join you." I shake my head, "No, Mother thought it was the best for the family to stay at the bakery." I say too bitterly. I sigh and let the hurt sink in. She touches my shoulder and says, "Peeta." I turn to face her and she says, "I was gonna marry your father but as you can see my husband stole my heart." Everyone knows her story and loved Mr. Everdeen. I say almost vunerability but regret them as soon as they leave my mouth, "Why weren't you my mother?! Not the witch that hates me for being a mistake or a useless boy who is hopelessly in love with a Seam criminal!" Im so angry at my past, I tell Mrs. Everdeen, "She hated Katniss. I love her. I love her so much, I hate my mother. Sometimes she used to just hit me because she didn't holds me.

As if she's an angel, Katniss comes in and says, "Mom, I think..." She sees me and says, "Peeta. Whats wrong? What happened?" Mrs. Everdeen lets go and Katniss springs into my arms, and I hold her tight. She soothes my back, "Shhhh." I quietly take a breath in her hair and she says, "Peeta calm down. I'm here." She takes my face in her hands and brushes my cheeks wiping my tears and I lean into her touch. She asks, "Why are you crying?" I respond, "My mother." She shakes her head, "No you're not there, I'm here. I won't let her hurt you. I promise." I smile and she kisses my cheek, then my nose, but never my lips.

Mrs. Everdeen cuts in, "You both are made for each other." She smiles, and grabs my hand, lacing her fingers in mine. "Come on dinner is served." She pulls me to sit next to her. We help Primrose to the table where Rye and Gale sit on either side of me, "Thank you." I pull a chair for Katniss and she takes it gratefully. My father actually pulls out the chair for Mrs. Everdeen, in which causes her to blush red. I catch Katniss' eye as she smiles at me. God, this is one of those times I want to kiss her. There's a seat between my father and myself, and I laugh, "I guess we were an uneven number." Just at that, Haymitch comes in tumbling slightly drunk and says, "I'm here for dinner. Couldn't forget me, right?"

_**Lol, I love Haymitch. Left you guys with a funny cliff hanger. I miss you guys, I'd love if you guys reviewed, and I'd love if you keep following me! Thanks guys see you next time I love y'all. **_


	9. The Past Is Hurtful (Part 1)

_**So I know, I'm the worst I had you all wait and I'm a horrible person. But try having sports, dual credit classes and life altogether! It's a horrible thing. Well, well, well, enough chit-chat here is the chapter I had you all waiting. There is some language, so beware...Enjoy!**_

Chapter 9: The Past Is Hurtful (Part 1)

Katniss' POV

I sigh as Haymitch plops next to the seat between Peeta's father and him. I scowl at him and say, "Oh Haymitch maybe if you weren't drunk, I would love dinner with you." My mother gets up and serves him a bowl, as he greets Peeta's father. He holds out his hand to him, "Haymitch Abernathy." Mr. Mellark shakes his hand, "Mitchell Mellark." Then he turns to Rye and well now we know how drunk he really is, "Peeta?" Prim suppresses a giggle with me. Peeta grimaces and speaks up, "Haymitch I'm sitting right next to you." He turns to him and smiles, "Boy, where's grumpy girl?" I suppose he is speaking of me. I grumble, "Right here, Haymitch. You are in my house, remember?" He sees me and smiles looking over to Gale.

He shakes his head as Mother puts his plate down. She sits and says, "Lets eat." We all begin eating our soup as Haymitch asks, "Are you sure it's safe to have Big Brother and Lover Boy in the same room, Maradeth?" My mother stares at him in disbelief, "Of course, they haven't fought, they are civilized boys, Haymitch." I snort, as Rye as well, at her oblivion. She looks at me and I shake my head, looking over to Rye smiling. We both stopped them form fist-fighting. We continue to eat and then Haymitch strikes again, "And who is the other, Blondie?" Rye laughs at him and says, "I'm Rye, Peeta's older brother." Haymitch nods and then turns to Prim, "And you missy, where were you this morning? You gave Sweetheart over here, a heart attack!" Prim laughs, "I was with Peeta, Mr. Abernathy."

He corrects her, "Haymitch darling. Well don't do it again, because having her in the morning is torture." Everyone laughs except Gale, seeing not to have a good time. Haymitch seems to be the star of tonight's dinner. He's about to say something until my mother bursts, "Why do you let her hit your sons? Why hit, your most wonderful son, Peeta?" She staring right at Peeta's father. Mr. Mellark stops eating and looks down, Rye stops eating as Peeta sits still. My mother looks so angry, "Mitchell why?" she asks him. I look over to Peeta covering his eyes with his hand and I touch his shoulder with my hand on his forearm. I try to stop my mother, "Mom, you have no right-"

Mr. Mellark cuts me off, "No, Katniss she's right. I feel so powerless with her. I don't know why..." Rye adds in, "She has a temper, and if she doesn't get what she wants well we are all screwed." My mom is still staring at him, "And you let her hit them? Peeta, the most?" I keep touching his shoulder, but he wont move. He answers, "She never wanted Peeta. She wanted a girl, but I pressured her to raise him. And well she doesn't love him like I do. And well he's the reason she doesn't love me anymore, but I love Peeta. And that's why..." Rye sighs, "Say it dad, its okay." He continues, "Why I love him the most."

I look over to Peeta and he sighs. He eats his soup again, looking down the whole time. I look at his face and all I see is sadness. My mother finishes, "Fix that Mitchell...I'm sorry but enough is enough." This dinner has become so awkward that all we need is for Gale to speak but he seems reserved. I'm kinda glad he's so quiet. He's just staring at his spoon so closely, that I know he is thinking. And then he speaks, "I mean your mother didn't expect you to come back home from the Hunger Games, right? And then well you come back with the girl you know she clearly hates. I mean, honestly, that is disappointing." And there he dropped the bomb. Peeta has dropped his spoon in his bowl loudly. All eyes were on him, and Gale goes on, "And then you asked them to live with you, I mean of course, she was going to say no. She didn't want to live with the disappointment of a unwanted son and then having his girl as a next door neighboor. So either way your life is hell." Everyone stares at him in disbelief, but the next words are so hurtful to Peeta, he explodes. Gale says, "And to top it all off, Katniss doesn't even love you."

Peeta gets up so quickly, his chair slides back to the wall in seconds. I am furious. "Gale, how dare you!" I yell. Peeta barks at him, "She knew I wanted to protect her! You wanted to protect her! Why? Because I love her! And that's enough for me. At least I'm not some asshole to make her cry! I've been through shit you will never be able to experience! God forbid you ever go through what I went through! I'm done with this crap!" He runs out of the room, heading out of my house. Haymitch responds seriously, "I told you it wasn't safe, Maradeth." I hold onto the table hard, digging my nails into the wood. My mother asks me, "Katniss?"

Gale snorts, "What a wuss!" I'm done with Gale, "Shut up!" He looks at me scared, I stand up and yell at him, "Shut up! You'll never be half the man he is! Damn you, Gale. Damn you to hell!" My sister gasps and my mother scolds me, "Katniss Joyce Everdeen!" I couldn't give a damn about what she says at the moment. Rye stands up for his brother, "Everdeens with your permission, I'd like to escort Mr. Hawthorne out of the house." My mother nods and Rye literally drags him out and slams the door in his face.

_**Like? Or nah? I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I'll have the next one uploaded soon, I assure...:) I love you guys seriously! Review! Favorite! FOLLOW! Look out for my new story coming up soon... See you next time!**_


	10. The Past Is Hurtful (Part 2)

_**So let's say I won. Why? Because I updated sooner! Yasssss! Back to matters... Here is the chapter you have all been waiting for! Enjoy!**_

Chapter 9: The Past Is Hurtful (Part 2)

Katniss' POV

Haymitch chuckles and tells Rye, "I like you." My mother says, "Well dinner was interesting." I whisper, "I have to go see Peeta." Mr. Mellark and Rye join me up, "We're are leaving Maradeth, sorry and thank you." She nods, too numb to answer. I turn to Haymitch, "Go home and take a bath." He chuckles, "Goodnight to you too Sweetheart." Rye and Mr. Mellark just hug me, telling me they appreciate my care for Peeta.

I grab my coat and run to Peeta's house. I reach his door and knock twice. I yell, "Peet, it's me Katniss!" I hear glass shatter and I panic. I plead, "Peeta! Peeta don't hurt yourself! Please don't!" I grab the door and kick it open. The first I step on is a broken lamp. I find Peeta on the floor, with his head between his knees. I move to him cautiously. I ask, "Peeta?" He growls, "Go away!"

I'm shocked, he wants me to leave, but I won't let him do this. So I hold my ground, "No...Not this time Peeta." He looks up and I kneel to him, and take his face in my hands, "You're perfect, Peeta." He shakes his head, but I continue, "Peeta you're amazing. Screw everyone else. I think your perfect. Don't let them change you because believe me when I say I love who you are." He looks at me hurt and says, "I'm a mess, a nobody." I become angry at what they have done to this poor boy. Taken his innocence away, wiping his conscience of all good. "No you're important. To me, you are shouldn't that be enough?" I say. He looks at me tenderly and says, "I love you." I press my forehead to his. I've never been good with words, but I can show Peeta, that I care for him. One of the only people in this world that I actually care about, other than Prim. "I care about you so, so, so, so much. Now come along, we need to clean you up." I help him up with so much effort and take him upstairs to his room. I make him sit on the bed. I go to his bathroom and turn on a hot shower for him.

I go back to him crying, silent tears running down his cheeks. I begin to unbutton his shirt and take it off him. His bare chest begins to distract me, and I try focusing on moving on. I unbutton his jeans with no shame making sure not to take his undergarments with them. I soundly slip the jeans over his protestic leg. I throw his clothesin the hamper and pick him up to the hot bath. I say, "Peet, take a bath while I clean up. I'll call my mother so she can tend to your wounds. Please take a bath if not for yourself but for me. I'll leave you some clothes on the counter." He nods and I head out.

I go downstairs and head towards the phone. I grab a nearby broom. I grab the phone and dial my house. After three rings, my mother answers, "Hello?" I respond, "Mom, it's Katniss. Peeta well...I need you to come, I fear he has some cuts." She says, "Ok darling, I'll be there in about 5 minutes." I warn her, "Mom?!" She stops, "Yes?" I quietly say, "Just prepare yourself, he's not in the best state or his house. There's a lot of broken glass." She responds, "Got it, honey." With that I hang up and broom quickly.

I wipe up a very big amount of smashed vases. Also, finding teared up books. I clean up his living room quickly. I go back upstairs to his room and find some clothes. I enter and look through his drawers. I find some clean boxer briefs and some pijama pants, as well as a white cotton shirt. I knock into the bathroom, to see if I can enter. I hear nothing so I enter and see him threw the bath curtain, sitting in the bath. I sigh and say, "Peeta, I brought you some clothes and my mother will come soon to check on you." I look over to him to see him nod.

I exit and hear knocking downstairs. I run downstairs, yelling, "Coming!" I open the door to see my mother run in. I say, "Upstairs, middle room." She heads upstairs and I go to the kitchen to clean up the mess in there. I gasp to find it worse than his living room. I clean up the torn flour sack and clean his table full of frosting. I pick up all the dishes and wipe all his counters. I grab the several trash bags and head outside to throw them in the bins.

I go in quickly and decide it's time to head upstairs to see Peeta. I climb upstairs and find the door slightly ajar. I open it and see my mother tending to Peeta. He winces as she rubs his jaw with a cotton ball full of alcohol. My mother sees me, and says, "He has an injury on his lower abdomen, so we had to remove his shirt." I try looking away from his chest; something about looking at Peeta's body makes me feel different. I say, "That's fine any others?" She points to his bandaged foot, "Stepped on broken glass." I scowl at Peeta who seems to not be looking at me. It's only till I'm sitting on his bed next to him, he speaks. He chokes out, "I'm sorry."

I stare at him in disbelief followed by, "Peeta. No! I should be apologizing to you! I'm sorry Gale was such an as-" I don't get to finish my sentence before my mother interrupts me, "Katniss Joyce Everdeen! Second time!" Peeta chuckles, "You better watch your mouth, beautiful Joyce." I scowl at him for using my middle name. I grab his hand and intertwine my fingers with his. He smiles and kisses the back of my hand. My mother looks at us in adoration and smiles sweetly, "You know when me and your father were together, he used to do that to me." I smile and kiss Peeta's cheek. Peeta goes red and I say, "Always the gentleman."

_**So there you go. I'll try my very best to update soon. Enjoy my chapters guys. Now I know Katniss is a little different from the books, but it goes part with the story. Bear with me people. I am a busy woman. But really guys...you make my day if you review! And Follow! And Favorite! See you guys later...:)**_


	11. I'll Promise To Never Leave You

_**Guys here is my next chapter. Sorry I took so long, but I don't like to keep you waiting so read. Check out my new story, "Why I Couldn't Stay Away." Enjoy!**_

Chapter 10: I'll Promise To Never Leave You

Peeta's POV

I feel Katniss lean her head on my shoulder and sigh. I feel content at the moment until Mrs. Everdeen reaches my left wrist, I wince. She gasps and scolds me, "Peeta Mellark! What in the right mind were you thinking?" Katniss looks up and gasps. I shamelessly drop my head and begin crying. She sees the marks where I tried taking my life away. She looks at me in the eyes, "Don't do this, Peeta. You are valuable, you are somebody to us." I nod and Katniss sits in front of me, "Why?"

I sigh, and say, "I'm so scared and weak. I just thought that since everyone hates me well then... I should just die." She crawls over to me and says, "No, no one hates you. Everyone loves you." I dare ask her the question in front of her mother, "Do you love me?" I begin to see the internal battle going on with herself and then after what feels like years, she responds, "I do." My heart springs up and she adds quickly, "But I need time. I know you love me with all your heart, you just have to be patient with me. " I bring her to my arms as I say, "That's more than enough for me." She sighs happily and kiss her hair.

Mrs. Everdeen finishes her curing and says, "Well, I have to leave because Prim is alone and she might awake." I don't want Katniss to leave I blurt out to Mrs. Everdeen, "Mrs. Everdeen, will you allow Kat to stay with me, tonight?" Katniss head turns straight up to her mother's. I fumble, "I promise I won't let your daughter get hurt or you know of me fooling around with her. I just want to be with her. Please?" I plead Mrs. Everdeen and her next words take me by suprise. "Only if Katniss wants too." Katniss gasps, and says, "Yes, Mom." She smiles and kisses my forehead like a real mother should to her son. She goes over and kisses Katniss' as well. She says, "Goodnight, you two. I love you, both." I smile widely and she closes my door.

I turn to Katniss to see her face in a pained expression on her face. I turn my body towards her, and ask, "Why are you sad, Kat?" She gets up, as I miss her warmth. She stands in front of me and I whine, "Kat." She sighs and says, "Why were you planning on leaving me?" I sigh and cover my face. I take my hands down and say, "I'm sorry." She takes on a Katniss I have never seen, "You're sorry?! Did you know what was going on through my mind when my mother saw your cuts? I thought... I thought you did not love me anymore!" I sigh and once again say, "Katniss, you know how much I love you, to the end of my life; I'll love you always."

She goes on, "But why think that leaving me will help me? Help us? You know how distress how I am without you?!" She's right but I mean she did this to me once. "Katniss I know how you feel and I'm sorry. Now let's both admit we are being selfish. You want me there all the time but, I want you to love me!" And with that I know I crossed Katniss Everdeen's line. She fumes, "I am not selfish, Peeta! I wanted to save your life! And here you are trying to take it away! What am I worth!? How do I know you really love me?!" That hits it. I get up and she alarms herself and I grab her arms. I pick her up and she screams as I bring her to the bed.

I lay on top of her and she exclaims, "Peeta, what-" I cut her off by kissing her deeply. I put so much love in it. She kisses me back bringing my mouth closer to her by holding the back of my neck closer. I kiss her till I can't breathe no more. I pull away and she smiles. I caress her cheek as she says, "Well, well, well, Mellark you have outdone yourself." I grin at her and kiss her lips lightly. She hums, "Well I certainly wasn't expecting this."

I blush and compose myself, "I love you, and I'm never going to give up." She smiles and brings my lips to meet her's again. She kisses me softly and then pulls back. She looks at me quizically, "Aren't you supposed to be resting, Peeta?" I laugh and roll back, bringing her on top of me. She squeals and I say, "Well if there's a pretty girl here to distract me, then I find resting unnecessary." She giggles and I begin to wonder why she had been crying before. I ask, "What did Gale say to make you cry?"

She sighs and sits up, "Gale was being a jerk and he's jealous of you and... I don't really want to talk about it." Ha, jealous of me, I persist, "Jealous of me?" She frowns and gets out of my embrace. I sigh and she turns to me kneeling on my bed. She says, "Peeta didn't I say I didn't want to speak of this." I just want to know I'm too curious. I ask, "Why not?" She turns to me like I had just shot her, "I'm leaving."

I spring as she gets up, "No, Kat. I'm sorry please stay." She begins to slip away, I crawl off my bed and catch her hand. I kneel to her and say, "Love, I'm sorry. I promise I won't be this way anymore. I'll shut up!" She shrieks when she sees me, "Peeta stay in bed!" I shake my head, "No stay please." She sighs, "Peet, get back in bed I'm staying." I'm not uttlerly convinced until she smiles. I stumbedly get up and bring her to bed with me. She sets me at my bed and my prosthestic leg begins to bother me. I yelp, "Oww!" She jumps back saying, "What did I do?"

I wave her off, "No no its just my leg." She looks at it rolling up my pijama pants. She bites her lip and I say, "I'm sorry you have to look at me, I know I'm disgusting." She yelps, "God, no Peeta. Of course not I just I did this to you." I bring her in my arms and whisper in her ear, "I love you. You saved me never forget that." She smiles and kisses my cheek, "And you saved me, and now to cool the tension I'm bringing you tea."

She jumps off and runs downstairs. I laugh and look up, "God, what did I do to deserve this beautiful girl?" I chuckle and sit at the edge of my bed; I look down at my pants. I pull them off quickly and begin to struggle taking off my leg. As soon as I find the strap, Katniss comes in with my tea. She says, "Peeta, I brought you some tea to-" She stops when she sees my leg, and by the look on her face I can see that she has no idea what to do.

I mumble quietly, "Please, just-" She asks, "Peeta, do you need help with that?" I'm suprised, I thought she didn't want to help me, after feeling quietly of it. I respond, "Okay." She comes over and helps me latch it off my leg. Once its off, I sigh in relief and lay my head on the bed board. She asks, "Better?" I nod and she hands me the tea. I greedily drink it and she claims, "I need to go back home...-" I cut her off. "No please stay!" I yell. She's taken a back and says, "Peeta, I can't sleep in this!" I look over at my drawers and say, "Wear my clothes!" She looks at me like she just saw a ghost.

She thinks for a moment, then responds, "Fine, but they better be warm." I smile and I pull out one of my old T-shirts, and a pair of my smallest sweats. She smiles and says, "Thank you." She goes into my restroom, and I wait for her to arrive back. I look down at my flannel pants and decide whether I'll wear them or not. Having Katniss at my house... no, she sets me on fire.

She comes back in and boy she is tiny in my clothes. She blushes and says, "You're too big!" It's always been one of my dreams to see Katniss in one of my old T-shirts and her hair loose. And it's finally come true. I respond, "They fit perfectly." She shakes her head and smiles. I motion her to sleep next to me as she off the lights. I go open a window and she asks, "Peeta, are you crazy? It's gonna get cold!" I respond, "I like my windows open."

I slip back in with her and cover her to her chin. She lays her head on my chest and says, "Peeta?" I hear, "Yes?" She sounds so weak when she says the next few words, "Please don't leave me." Now I know the pain I cause to her; I hold her tighter. I respond, "Don't ever think that, I'm here to stay, forever." And to calm her senses, I sing to her.

"I love you, forever

Forever and Always.

Please just rememeber

Even if I'm not there,

I'll always love you,

Forever and Always."

_**So this was Chapter 10. Thanks for reading guys, await my next chapter please. The song at the end was "Forever and Always by Parachute" There are really good go listen to their albums. I love them! But yes, keep reading and check out my new story, "Why I Couldn't Stay Away." Please Review! Follow! Favorite! I will keep writing no matter what. See you next time guys!**_


	12. Everything Is So Confusing

_**So yeah I want more followers and you want more chapters. But that just means you're making me type more and it's driving me insane! But no anything for the followers. Ladies and gentleman, I give you: Chapter 11! Enjoy! This chapter goes to everlarkcheesebuns.**_

Chapter 11: Everything Is So Confusing

Katniss' POV

I awake to find it still dark outside. I wipe my groggy eyes, and look up to see Gale holding me. I'm slightly confused on how he is underneath me. I sit up and say, "Gale, what are you doing here? Where's Peeta?" He frowns. "Katniss, Peeta's dead. You killed him remember?" He points behind me and I turn back, and see Peeta without half of his leg and an arrow in his chest saying, "You killed me." Then Rue comes next, withe the spear in her stomach and says, "And me." Then Glimmer, Cato, and Marvel all come out saying, "And me." And I start yelling until I can't hear a thing I scream and jolt up awake now.

I sit up and find two pair of hands holding my hips. I look behind me to find Peeta looking like he's about to cry. He says, "Katniss, are you okay?" I try to find my breathing when he continues, "You were screaming and I tried waking you up. You were thrashing around too much. You scared me to death." I apologize, "I'm sorry." He asks, "Was it a horrible nightmare?" I nod and begin crying. He shushes me bringing me back into his arms.

"It's okay, Kat. It's all over, you don't have to be there anymore. Your safe right next to me, no one is going to hurt you. I won't allow it." For some apparent reason, I don't believe him, for I might be trapped in another nightmare. So I ask him, "You won't allow it?" He shakes his head, "I will never let anyone hurt you. I promise...I love you." And with that finished sentence, he kisses me slowly and I let myself into the kiss. When he lets go first, I open my eyes, looking into this blue one's. He says, "Come on, let's get back to sleep." He pulls me back to his chest and sings me back to sleep.

"I'm not sure what this is going to be,

But with my eyes all I see,

Is the skyline above and the moonlight below,

Hold my breath as you're moving in,

Taste your lips and feel your skin,

And when the time comes,

Baby don't rush, just

Kiss Me Slowly."

I wake up to the sun rising hitting my face, coming through the window. I sit up and find the bed empty. I frown and look around to find no signs of Peeta. I sigh and prepare to go look for him until I feel it suddenly cold in the room. I turn to close the window, letting cold air gushing in. I run over to close it, just as the bathroom doors open.

I turn to find Peeta coming drying his hair with a towel and another draped around his middle. He walks in all casually, going to his drawers. I stare at his beautiful, back muscles and toned shoulders. He hasn't noticed that I'm awake, so I clear my throat to get his attention. He turns startled and turns red, "Hey I didn't see you there. Sorry about the window, forgot to close it."

I try not to distract myself with his chest again; I say, "Don't worry. I'm still here. You okay?" He smiles, "Never been better, thank you." I blush and turn away as he looks down, "Oh, I'm going to finish my shower and then I'll go down there and make breakfest." I smile in response and he returns to his shower.

I go over and make the bed. Noticing I'm still wearing Peeta's clothes, I decide whether or not to change into my own clothes. I feel comfortable, so how about I just stay like this. Looking around I decide to go downstairs, and see around his house. I go to the living room and find Peeta's sketchpad.

I open it and on the first page, I find a picture of a dandelion. I smile at our similar hope symbol. I keep flipping through the pages, but stop to find one of a girl. She looks young, but it's only her back. Her braid flying through the air, and...a game bag on her arm. It's...me. Peeta doesn't fail to suprise with his amazing talent of art. I keep flipping throught the pages finding pictures of me. Then one that looks recent. A drawing of me holding a pair of flowers at the train station. Me, smiling. Crazy to think I actually look like this.

I hear footsteps coming doen the stairs, and I close the sketchpad. I get up and see Peeta walking my way in jeans and a green shirt. He asks, "What are you doing?" I shake my head, "Oh just looking around." He eyes me suspiciously, "Hmmm...where's my sketchpad?" I put it behind me and say, "I don't know." He squints his eyes at me and says through chuckles, "You, Katniss are a terrible liar."

He comes up to me and closes the space between us. Pulling me closer to him, he envelops my waist with his arms. I smile and give him the sketchpad. He raises his eyebrows and I laugh. He grabs the sketchpad and places it on the coffee table. He comes back to me and gently kisses me on the lips. I'm suprised by our sudden closeness again, I almost pull back.

He pulls back and asks, "Katniss is this okay?" I freeze, I never thought of it. Am I ready to be full-on commited to be with Peeta? All I know is that I want Peeta with me in my life when I need him. I nod and he says, "Kat, say something." I sigh and say, "Peeta you know I'm not good with words but I can tell you I want you with me just like you want me." He smiles like a fool and says, "Okay, Breakfest?" I chuckle and give him a goofy smile. "Sure, I'm starving."

After breakfest, I decide that I need to change out of Peeta's clothes. I change into my yellow dress and take my shoes. Peeta asks, "Want me to walk you back to your house?" I nod and he hands me my coat. He places it on me and grabs his own opening the front door. I step out as he closes his house. He catches my hand, holding it, suprising me. He starts singing this lovey-dovey song, my mother once singed,

"I want to hold your hand,

I want to hold your hand,

Oh, please say to me

I think you'll understand

And just let me hold your hand."

I smile at him blushing as he recalls, "My voice isn't the best but I'd love to hear yours." I laugh at him, "In your dreams, Mellark." Standing in my front porch, he catches my hand one more time and asks, "Katniss, this is for real right?" I nod and just to make sure he knows I'm real this time, I kiss his lips softly. "Yes, no more cameras." I respond. He grins happily and says, "I love you so much. If you need anything tell me okay?" I nod and he kisses me one last time leaving me breathless. He grins, "I'll be thinking of you." With that he turns and leaves towards his house. And all I can think of is that, Peeta Mellark will have the death of me.

_**So how's it going? Review! I only ask that! And that you follow and favorite! I love you guys seriosly! But yes chapter 12 will come soon I promise. This chapter was dedicated to everlarkcheesebuns, thank you for reviewing every chapter! I love you! First song that came out was "Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute" and the second was "I Want To Hold Your Hand by The Beatles (I believe)" See you guys next time! Please read my new story, "Why I Couldn't Stay Away."**_


	13. A Line That Was Never Crossed

Chapter 12: A Line That Was Never Crossed

Several Days Later...

I begin finishing my painting of Katniss in that yellow dress she wore about a few days ago, when I hear a knock at my door. I find a cloth and wipe my fingers, as I run down the stairs. The knocking becomes persistent and I come to think it's Prim again. I stop in front of my front door and open it wide for maybe even Katniss. But I find the last person I wanted to see, my mother.

"Mother, " I say grimly, and she smiles sickenly and says, "Aren't you gonna let me in, ... son?" She lingers on the last word. I move aside and let my mother into my house. She walks lightly and turns as I close it. She looks around and I ask, "What brings you around here, Mother?" She looks at me blankly, "I can't come to my son? My youngest? What happened to that sweet boy that used to call me, Mama?" I gag at what this woman says.

I respond, "I stopped calling you Mama, from the moment I knew you were cruel." She acts stricken and says, "Peeta, I do everything for your good." I fold my arms and stand up to this woman, "You told me I had no chance of winning the Hunger Games what-so-ever." She breathes in heavily and says, "Oh, Peeta, think about it. That filthy, Seam girl was gonna win no matter what, so why lie?"

My blood boils at the mention of Katniss. "Watch the way you speak of Katniss, mother! She is the love of my life!" I respond. She taps her head, "You don't get it, do you imbecil? She is manipulating you! God, Peeta when will you open up your eyes?!" I respond angrily, "My eyes are wide open, and perfect, Mother! And I can see clearly the type of woman you are!" She stops me with her hand, "I am not here to listen about your stupid rant of the world against tyranny, I came here for something else."

My anger begins to control itself, so I try to calm myself down, " What do you want from me?" She turns to one of my paintings, "Did you paint this?" I nod and respond, "Yes." She shakes her head, and puts her cruelty to work, "Of course. Only you would have a love for beauty, which is useless and stupid." I sigh and say, "I don't care. What do you want?" She turns to me with a suprised face, "Not what I want you fool! It's what I need!"

I stand my ground and say, "I will not let you insult me in my house, Mother!" She yells back, "I am your mother and I-" I cut her off, "And I am sadly your son!" She looks sick and says, "You're ungrateful." I am taken by suprise and answer sarcastically, "Oh, I'm sorry! I offended you? Maybe we should be reminded of every ugly, foul word you've said to me ever since I was born?! You didn't even want me! Do you know how horrible that is? But obviously you never cared, it's always about you, and our damn reputation! You're a witch!"

And she slaps me. Hard. I loose balance and fall against the wall. I have a slight ache in my back. She says, "You've become so disrespectful, Peeta! After I gave birth to you?! You call me a witch. Take back what you said. Take it now or I swear from this moment now I will ruin your little, putrid girlfriend of yours! Beginning with that stupid, annoying sister of hers!" I stare at her in disbelief, would she actually hurt Prim and Katnis? I know my mother would do anything to get her way. I lift myself and say, "Forgive me, Mother." Her smile turns into the evilest grin I have ever seen. She almost looks like President Snow.

"You've always been the obedient one, Peeta. And you've always been stupid, too. But as well, smart. Always giving up your dignity for her. So pitiful." I respond, "I do it out of love, knowing she would do it for me. Because she deserves it." I anger her more, "Oh now she is more important than your own mother?! You will never see will you?" She makes her way towards me and I brace myself. She pulls on my hair as I yelp, fighting the urge to yell. She pulls me towards the window.

She throws me at it and I fall. She spits at me and says, "Look out the window, idiot!" I look up weakly and see Katniss outside with Gale coming back from the woods. Jealousy runs in me but I don't let my mother know because that will satisfy her. But the worst happens, Katniss hugs Gale and that sets her off.

"See, there she is. A filthy criminal! With her ugly, Seam, disgusting lover! That boy she spend all day with. And here you are." she says. I shake my head and whisper, "Shut up!" She takes it the other way, "Oh what, Peeta? Did that hurt? Does it hurt you to know they probably go into those woods to do indencencies? And she comes back to kiss you after kissing him? Does it Peeta?" The words slice my body reaching my heart. I yell, "Shut up! Stop it!" The tears begin to fall, and I can't help but let them drop.

She looks at me and smiles widely, "Always weak, just like your father. You've ruined our family name, your brother's reputation, my name and reputation!" I get up and yell at her, "Has it always been that, Mother?! It's always been you and whatever you want?" She smiles and says, "You never get anything. Peeta, you're so blind with stupid things like beauty and love." I stare at her defiantly and say, "What is it to you with me?" She answers, "It's depressing to have a child like you, crippled and weak, such a shame."

Her words cut through me so easily, I crumple again, slouching. I ask, "What do you want? Money, how much?" She smiles, "As much as I need." I take out a check book and give her $1000 of my money. I hand it ito her and she says, "Good talking to you, Peeta. Maybe you listened to some I told you and get her out of your life." As she openst the door, I ask, "Why? All I wanted was a mother." She smiles her wicked grin, and says, "Everything I do is for your good, son."


End file.
